A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
A Lithographic apparatus may comprise a conditioning system for maintaining its constituent modules at a common temperature. Temperature differences between modules can have a negative effect on overlay during substrate processing. Such a conditioning system may comprise a conditioning medium (such as water) maintained at a desired temperature in a conditioning module (such as a cooling water cabinet), and then distributed to the modules to maintain the modules at the desired common temperature. However, a passive conditioning system such as this is insufficient to meet future overlay requirements, where temperature differences should be kept below 10 mK.